ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC vs. Marvel (2017 video game)
Summary Main Menu *Story Mode *Arcade **Single **Versus Battle **Tag Battle **Training **Watch Mode *Options Roster New Earth Earth-616 Bonus Progress Unlockables (Shop) Downloadable Content Costumes List of Costumes in DC vs. Marvel (2017 video game) Walkthrough Prologue: Doctor's Doom Disappearance Chapter 1: Beginnings Chapter 2: Ahead to the New City Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Crossover Civil War Chapter 8: Open World 'New Earth (DC Universe)' *Central City **Central City Police Department **Flash Museum **Iron Heights Penitentiary **Keystone City *Gotham City **Arkham Island ***Arkham Asylum ***Asylum Botancial Garden ***D'Angelo Sewage Treatment Plant ***Island Dock ***Trigate Bridge **Burnley ***Burnley Freight Yards ***Club 539 ***Giordano Botanic Gardens ***Gotham Arms Apartments ***Gotham Mercy General Hospital ***Gotham Natural Science Museum ***Gotham Old Subway ***Gotham University ***Gotham University Campus ***Gotham Warhouse ***Museum of Natural History Storehouse ***The Gotham Tap Room ***The Greenhouse ***University Warehouse ***Von Gruenwald Tower ***WayneTech Storage Facility ***WGTU Radio **Diamond District ***Aparo Expressway ***GCPD 12th Precinct ***Iceburg Lounge ***Intergang Penthouse ***Mysterious Warehouse ***Old Wayne Tower ***One Gotham Center ***R.H. Kane Building ***Temple of Crime ***Wayne Enterprises **East End ***Bat-signal ***Brainiac Incursion Zone ***Cape Carmine ***Cape Carmine Lighthouse ***Crime Alley ***Deacon Blackfire Shelter for the Homeless ***Distribution Centre ***East End Free Clinic ***East End Regel Hotel ***Ellis Memorial Convalescent House ***GCPD 9th Precint ***GCPT Special Crimes Unit ***Gotham City Sewers ***LexCorp Reclamation Project ***Malone Improvement District ***Old Soder Cold Plant ***Original Wayne Enterprises Building ***Park Row Theatre ***Robert H. Kane Memorial Bridge ***The Bowery ***Wayne Memorial **Finger River **Gotham City Chinatown ***Chinese Cultural Centre ***Museum of Natural History ***Vincefinkel Bridge **Gotham Rail **Gotham River **Miller Harbor **Old Gotham ***Cathedral Square ***Clocktower ***GCPD Headquarters ***Gotham City Hall ***Gotham Hospital ***Riverfront Center ***Riverside Hotel ***South Gotham Courthouse **Otisburg ***15 Kane Street (Abandoned) ***Ace Chemcials ***Amusemile Mile ***Gotham Light and Power ***Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs ***Gotham University Warehouse ***Joker's Funhouse ***Knightsdome Sporting Complex ***Millicent Mayne Plaza ***Monarch Playing Card Company ***OMAC Base ***Stagg Enterprises Gotham HQ ***T.O. Morrow's Hideout ***Westward Bridge **Robinson Park ***A Shadow of Hell ***Forum of the 12 Caesars ***Pillars of Hades ***Reservoir-side Gazebo ***Robinson Park Reservoir **Sewer Rendezvous **Sprang River **The Midnight Masquerade **Wayne Manor ***Batcave (Hub) ****Character Customization ****Computer and Workshop ****Lower Level ****Simuation Missions ****The Trophy Room ****Top Level ****Underground Stream *Hall of Doom **East Bank **Magic Wing ***Armoury **Meta Wing ***Power Core **The Pit **Sabotage Chamber ***Broken Room ***Command & Control Center ***Inner Sanctum **Tech Wing ***Hangar **West Bank *Metropolis *Themyscira **Courtyard of the Slumboring Colossus **Fourum of the Five **Paradise Court *Watchtower (Hub) **Aquacultural Area **Hall of Heroes **Magic Wing ***Containment Facility **Main Wing ***Broken Room ***Hall of Justice ***Meta Antechamber ***Monitor Wing **Meta Wing ***Reactor Core **Tech Wing ***Hangar **War Room 'Earth-616 (Marvel Universe)' *Africa **Wakanda ***N'Jadaka Village ***Necropolis ***Red Rock ***Serpent Valley ***Techno Organic Jungle ***Wall of Knowledge ***Warrior Falls *Asgard **Bifrost **City of Asgard **Gladsheim **Halls of Fear **Hlidskjalf **Niffleheim **Plains of Ida **Realm Below **Sea of Mist **Tower of Solitude **Trone Room **Valhalla **Vingolf *Atlantic Ocean **Atlantis ***Attilean Royal Palace ***Deluvia ***Lemuria ***Little ***Logomance Lab ***Maritanis ***Namor's Palace ***Nautikon ***Temple of Neptune ***Thakoor *Europe **Latveria ***Cital von Doom ***Cynthia von Doom Memorial Park ***Doom Lake ***Doomsport ***Doomstadt ***Doomwood Forrest ***Draken River ***Latverian Academy of Scientist ***Old Town ***Wener Academy *New York City **Manhattan ***Attilan ****City ****Palace of Royals ***Avengers Mansion (Hub) ****Assembly Room ****Confrense Room ****East River ****Gym ****Hanger ****Howard Stark's Armory ****Jarvis' Room ****Library ****Living Area ****Medical Bay ****Patio ****Training Facility ***Baxter Building (Hub) ****30th Floor ****31st Floor ****34th Floor ****35th Floor ****Alicia Master's Studio ****Laboratory ****Library ****Lobby ****Medical Lab ****Reference Room ****Roof ***Bryant Park ***Brooklyn Bridge ***Central Park ****Central Park Zoo ****Circus ****Reptile House ***Chrysler Building ***Columbus Circle ***Daily Bugle Building ***Dockyard ***East Harlem ***East Village ***Empire State Building ***Empire State University ***F.E.A.S.T. ***Financial District ***Fisk Tower ***Fogwell's Gym ***Four Freedoms Plaza ***Grand Central Station ***Greenwich Village ***Hammer Towers ***Hellfire Club ***Hell's Kitchen ***Horizen Labs ***Hydra Base ***Industrial Base ***Liberty Island ***Little Italy ***Lower East Side ***Marvel Comics HQ (Hub) ****Ant-Man's Room ****Captain America's Room ****Deadpool's Room ****Fantastic Four's Room ****Hulk's Room ****Iron Man's Room ****Spider-Man's Room ****Stan Lee's Room ****Villain Wing ****X-Men's Room ***Museum of Modern Art ***Mutant Town ***Nelson and Murdock Law Office ***New York Power Plant ***OsCorp ****OsCorp Labs ****OsCorp Tower ***Pepe's Pizza ***Queensboro Bridge ***Romonico Tower ***Roxxon Oil Plant ***Ryker's Island/The Raft ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (Hub) ****Deadpool's Room ****Detention Cell ****Hanger ****Medical Bay ****Meeting Room ****Observation Room ****Runway ****The Hub *****Armory *****Coulson's Office *****Hanger *****Interrogation Room *****Medical Facility *****Research Facility ***Soho ***Stark Tower/Avengers Tower (Hub) ****Iron Armory ****Lobby ****Meeting Room ****Outside Platform ****Research Facility ****Roof ***Statue of Liberty ***Stephen Strange's Mansion ***Times Square ***Upper East Side ***West Harlem ***World Trade Center ***X-Factor Complex ***Yorkville **Brooklyn ***Brighton Beach ***Brooklyn Heights ****569 Leaman Place ***Coney Island ***Cypress Hills Cemetery ***East River ***The Front Line ***Prospect Park ***St. Estes Home for Boys **The Bronx ***Bronx Zoo ***Hart Island ***Parkchester ***Schuyler Hill Memorial ***South Bronx ***Spuyten Dyvil ***St. Raymonds Cemetery ***Yankee Stadium **Queens ***Astoria ***Bayside ****Empire State University ***Breezy Point ***Far Rockaway ***Flushing ***Forest Hills ***Jamaica Avenue ***Jamaica Bay ***John F. Kennedy International Airport ***LaGuardia Aiport ***Long Island CIty ***Long Island Expressway ***Science Hall ***Shea Stadium ***Silver Star Studios ***South Queens Hospital for Sick Children ***Van Wyck Expressway ***Woodhaven **Staten Island **Westchester Country ***Salem Center ****Auger Inn ****Grind Stone Café ****Harry's Hideaway ****X-Mansion (Hub) *****Boathouse *****Breakstone Lake *****Cebre Chamber *****Cemetery *****Classrooms *****Courtyard *****Danger Cave *****Danger Room *****Hangers Bay *****Holding Cells *****Medical Bay *****Morlock Tunnels *****School Grounds *****War Room *****Z'noxx Chamber Cast *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow *Troy Baker as *Adam Baldwin as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Christian Bale as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Drake Bell as Ultimate Spider-Man *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Steven Blum as Wolverine *Lacey Chabert as Zatanna *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange *Robert Donway Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow *Phil LaMarr as Aquaman *Carl Lumby as Martian Manhunter *Tahj Mowry as Spider-Man/Miles Morales *George Newbern as Superman/Clark Kent *Nolan North as Deadpool *Khary Payton as Black Lightning *Jeremy Remmer as Hawkeye *Phil Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Roger Craig Smith as *Fred Tatascoire as Hulk *David Tennat as Captain Britain *Raviv Ullman as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Travis Willingham as